Ferruccio Auroch (2019)
|manufacturer = |max_speed = 190 MPH (306 KM/H)|0-60_time_(seconds) = 3.6s|engine = 4.0L FSI Twin-Turbocharged V8|price = $400,000|revenue_/_mile = $879|job_xp_/_mile = 500 XP|num_of_seats = 4|drivetrain = 4WD|horsepower = 641|torque = 627 lb⋅ft|miles_/_gallon = 12 City / 17 Highway / 14 Combined|transmission = 8-speed ZF 8HP automatic}}The 2019 Ferruccio Auroch is an Italian SUV. It can be bought for $400,000, and appeared in Ultimate Driving on 2019 Thanksgiving Update. It is based off the 2019 Lamborghini Urus. Description Concept The Lamborghini Urus concept was unveiled at the 2012 Beijing Auto Show on 23 April 2012. Later, the SUV was also shown at Pebble Beach in 2012. Powered by a 5.2 L V10 engine shared with the Gallardo, the engine generated a theoretical maximum power output of 600 PS (592 hp; 441 kW) and was accompanied with an all-wheel drive system. The Urus was reported to have the lowest carbon emissions as compared to its stablemates (i.e. the Porsche Cayenne, Bentley Bentayga and the Audi Q7). The Urus was conceived as a perfect daily driver unlike the other offerings from the brand. The sharp-lined exterior design of the SUV takes heavy influence from the company's V12 flagship, the Aventador. The production version of the SUV was introduced in 2017 with major changes done to the exterior and featuring a different powertrain than that of the concept. Powertrain The Lamborghini Urus does not use Lamborghini's hallmark of naturally aspirated V10 (as used in the concept) or V12 engines. Instead, the Urus is powered by a 650 PS (641 hp; 478 kW) 4.0 L twin-turbocharged V8, a modified version of Audi's 4.0 L V8. This engine has application in other VW Group cars, including both the Porsche Cayenne and Panamera, as well as some of the Audi S and RS models, the A8, the Bentley Continental V8] and the Flying Spur V8. The engine has been heavily reworked though, and is uprated by 100 PS (74 kW; 99 hp) and 80 N⋅m (59 lbf⋅ft) of torque more than the Cayenne Turbo, with changes such as new cylinder heads. The engine is assembled at a Volkswagen plant in Hungary and is shipped to Lamborghini's assembly plant. Specifications and performance The Lamborghini Urus is much lighter than most of its competitors (i.e the BMW X6 M, Bentley Bentayga and Rolls-Royce Cullinan, but not the Porsche Cayenne) at less than 2,200 kg (4,850 lb) as quoted by the manufacturer mainly because of the extensive usage of carbon fibre reinforced polymer, although it is based on the same platform as the Audi Q7, Bentley Bentayga, Porsche Cayenne, and Volkswagen Touareg. The engine is rated at a maximum power output of 478 kW (641 hp; 650 PS) at 6,000 rpm and maximum torque of 850 N⋅m (627 lb⋅ft) at 2,250–4,500 rpm. The Urus has a front-engine, all-wheel-drive layout, and a top speed of 305 km/h (190 mph) making it one of the world's fastest production SUVs. The Urus can accelerate from 0–100 km/h (62 mph) in 3.6 seconds and 0–200 km/h (124 mph) in 12.8 seconds. Lamborghini has developed the world's largest set of carbon ceramic disc brakes for the Urus, with 440 mm (17.32 in) discs in the front and 370 mm (14.57 in) discs in the rear using ten-piston callipers at the front and single-piston callipers at the rear. The all-wheel drive system of the Urus under normal driving sends 40 percent of the engine's torque to the front wheels and 60 percent to the rear wheels. It also uses torque vectoring to send as much as 70 percent to the front or 87 percent to the rear when necessary. The SUV also features rear-wheel steering and an air suspension system that can provide a maximum of 250 mm (9.8 in) of ground clearance for off-road use. The SUV will be available with an optional off-road package, which includes modified front and rear bumpers that are better suited to the task. The Urus, like all of Lamborghini's current offerings, will feature a selection of driving modes, which adapt the suspension to improve the car's performance in various driving conditions. The Lamborghini Urus will feature Strada (street), Sport, Corsa (track), Terra (dirt), Sabbia (sand), and Neve (snow) driving modes, with the latter three possibly only available on the off-road package offered. The Urus will have a seating capacity of four to five people. (Sources from Wikipedia) Gallery UrusRear.png|Rear End of Urus UrusColor.png Category:Citizen Vehicles Category:4WD Vehicles Category:V8 Powered Cars Category:4+ Seater Vehicles Category:SUVs Category:Italian Vehicles Category:Lamborghini